This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In an anatomy, such as a human anatomy, adipose tissue can store energy for future use. Adipose tissue can be stored at various locations on the human anatomy. At some locations whole adipose tissue can be accessed and removed. For example, during a liposuction procedure, adipose tissue can be suctioned or aspirated from subcutaneous regions.
One procedure to dry whole adipose tissue includes using normal gravity separation through a filter to separate the liquid phase or a liquid from the whole adipose tissue.